Talk:Club Penguin Fanon:All editors are equal
You're copying this from the CPW!! Please use original content! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) CREPE MYRTLES. † 22:23, July 25, 2010 (UTC) **Also, Wiki Authorities disturbs me. We may be comrades, but those with power need to know what they can and can not do. ***Further, RL CP Moderators don't apply here unless they decree canonical facts (e.g. CP has nineteen caves), which become law. ****We're still going to use Marxist terms for the rights-not-ranks. Comrade, Commune steward, Burgoise, Marx... I'll think of something. ****-† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) CREPE MYRTLES. † 22:23, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Who in turn, copied this from Runescape Wiki, who copied this from Diablo Wiki, who copied this from Wikipedia. :I actually had no idea CPW copied it from some other wiki as well to be honest, I barely ever go there. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 22:29, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::We should be making our own doctrine, not copying everyone's work. We need to write our OWN rules by our OWN standards with CONSENSUS solely made by the Community. Wikipedia and the CPW, as well as other wiks, should have no control over what the autonomous Community consents to write in your new System. We're unique. We're NOT OTHER WIKIS. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) CREPE MYRTLES. † 22:54, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::We will discuss this after the policies have been written up. I refuse to discuss about something I can so easily win, seeing as I know what the policies are going to be and no one else knows the full detail of them at the moment. If I were the manipulative one, I could just refute your point with silly logic that wouldn't even be apart of the policy at the moment, so you'll have to wait if you want my audience. :::However, I've made a rule that you and all other users should become fond of, which is Club Penguin Fanon:Gaming the system. This prevents anyone like the Agentgenius you fondly speak of on numerous occasions to use the policy in bad faith. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 11:13, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Can you add a bit emphasising that any experienced user can help if there is a problem with wiki stuff? I'm the one doing that at the moment, so it would be great if TS and Explorer weren't seen as the "greatest" users. They get the most publicity, Ninjinian and EternalMagma are also great users. Either that or I can edit the welcome template. What is the template's name, anyway?--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-The fez is now cool. 10:24, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good, if you suggest users that can help with wikicoding and the like in the welcome template that's fine. We shouldn't be advertising that in the All editors are equal policy though since that would single people out and defeat its purpose, but you're more than welcome to do that in the welcome message. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 11:13, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank Goodness Finally people realise that this is a Wiki, not America.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 10:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Silence, Leader. I am more and more disgusted by this ruleset every day. I feel crushed by the very thing I fled in the CPW. I don't know if the CPFW will be as fun for me now that all of this crap goes through. Further, ZK has somehow supplanted me as dictator of the site and he is now redirecting it to his own agenda. I have lost and no one seems to side with me anymore. It's the CPW all over again, and I hate it. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) CREPE MYRTLES. † 01:21, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::WAT? No one's abandoning your side, TS! Everyone still looks up to you, and I'm sure ZK will allow the policies to be edited -- after all, the consensus system demands it. Just maintain a positive attitude -- everyone respects you, and I've seen no signs of dislike. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCCESS! SUCCESS!']]) View this template 01:48, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Of course I'll allow the policies to be edited. However, I want to finish making all of the policies before we jump to conclusions. Once they're all written, we'll use the consensus system to discuss things. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 03:36, July 27, 2010 (UTC)